Deja Vu
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Hody cs akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh sang senchou Monkey. D. Luffy. Tapi, bisakah dirinya yang dikenal akan kekuatannya bisa menolong sang navigator yang tenggelam kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam? "Saat kau bertarung dengan Hody, aku seperti melihat pertarunganmu dengan Arlong." A little humor at the end story. RnR please...


Moshi moshi minna-san. Ohisashiburi desu ne...

Udah lama baget terakhir saya bikin fic buat fandom One Piece. Karena banyak berbagai hal terjadi akhirnya saja sering kena yang namanya _writer block_!

Nggak banyak chit-chatnya lagi deh, sekarang selamat membaca fic saya ini^^

* * *

~oOo~

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

Deja Vu

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

~oOo~

* * *

Setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan dengan Hody cs, Mugiwara no Ichimi kini bersantai di Ryuugu-jou dengan para ningyo mermaid cafe dan para keluarga kerajaan.

Setelah pesta besar-besaran itu, sang senchou tergeletak dengan perut karetnya yang mengembang besar. Saat dia sedang menikmati acara-tidur-setelah-makannya itu, suara langkah kaki yang ringan membangunkannya. Tanpa membuka matanya pun dia tahu siapa orang itu, berkat hali yang dilatihnya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini.

"Nami ka?" sahutnya masih dengan posisi tidur.

"Heh, kupikir kau tidur? Ternyata masih bangun ya?"

Luffy bangkit dari tidurnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Nggak, Cuma aku bisa tahu kalau yang datang itu Nami kok. Shishishi."

Tanpa disuruh, Nami ikutan duduk di samping Luffy lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegak Luffy. Rambut orangenya yang panjang tergerai ke bawah, hingga menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luffy.

Luffy sendiri hanya diam saja dan dengan senang hati membiarkan navigatornya menggunakan pundaknya sebagai tempat sandaran. Dia tahu, selama pertarungan di Pulau Manusia Ikan ini, banyak hal yang terjadi.

Apalagi, cerita tentang Arlong yang dijelaskan oleh Jimbei membuat Nami harus mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang begitu kelam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nami?" cemas Luffy melihat Nami yang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah percakapan singkat mereka tadi.

"..." yang ditanya pun hanya diam. Malahan Nami memeluk lengan Luffy dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Luffy.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sebuah keheningan yang begitu menusuk di hati. Saat Luffy bertarung dengan Hody, perasaan deja vu itu terasa kembali. Bagi Nami, pertarungan Luffy dengan Hody itu seperti melihat pertarungan Luffy dengan Arlong 2 tahun lalu. Hanya bedanya, kali ini Luffy bertarung demi menyelamatkan pulau tersebut dari rencana jahat Hody.

Tapi, ada 1 hal yang Nami ingat dengan jelas tentang pertarungan Luffy tersebut. Yaitu tempat Hody menggigit Luffy sama dengan tempat yang digigit Arlong sewaktu Luffy bertarung dengannya 2 tahun lalu.

Saat dia menyadari akan hal itu, Nami merasa dirinya begitu lemah. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun ini dia berlatih di Weatheria, dia merasa tidak bisa menolong Luffy. Padahal dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kali ini dialah yang akan menolong Luffy.

Tapi hasilnya? Luffy malah hampir mati kehabisan darah karena pertarungannya yang begitu sengit dengan Hody.

Saat Nami mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tersebut tak terasa matanya mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia berusaha agar hal ini tidak di sadari baka senchou-nya, tapi semua itu tidak berhasil.

Perlahan Luffy mulai mendengar suara isak tangis yang tak lain berasal dari gadis di sampingnya. Dia juga mulai merasa bajunya yang basah oleh air mata sang navigator.

"O-oi, Nami, k-ka-kau kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Mm-mm... n-nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja..."

"..."

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu."

Nami makin mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Luffy. Tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa lagi, Luffy pun mulai angkat bica untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Jujur saja, dia benci kalau ada nakama-nya yang sedih seperti ini dan hanya diam saja, tanpa memberitahu kepadanya ada apa.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanyanya halus. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini soal... Arlong?" lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima Luffy.

"Atau ini soal... Hody?" bingo. Pertanyaan Luffy seakan menembak tepat sasaran pada pikiran Nami. Dan kali ini yang diterimanya adalah anggukan kepala.

"Shishishi... ternyata benar ya. Memangnya ada apa sih, Nami?" tanyanya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah si gadis berambut orange.

Nami menghapus air matanya dan menatap Luffy, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Nami bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Luffy. Dia juga bisa merasakan topi jerami yang menjadi _trendmark_ senchou-nya itu menyentuh rambutnya.

'Ternyata wajahnya lumayan juga kalau dilihat dari dekat,' pikir Nami dalam hati.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Luffy untuk menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Wajahnya pun terasa panas dan memerah. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar Nami tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulai menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

Awalnya Nami tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Seorang Monkey D. Luffy, pemuda super innocent plus childish tapi paling diincar oleh angkatan laut itu ternyata bisa blushing dihadapan seorang gadis.

Melihat kesempatan yang langka ini pun Nami mencoba untuk menggoda senchou-nya yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu.

"Ne Luffy, kenapa wajahmu itu?" katanya menunjuk-nunjuk ke pipi merah Luffy.

"B-bkan ap-apa-apa kok," jawanya terbata-bata.

Merasa lucu dengan tingkah Luffy yang pertama kali dilihatnya itu, Nami makin ingin mengerjai sang kapten yang super clueless soal beginian.

"Beneran nih? Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahmu?" ujarnya dengan senyum termanisnya yang makin membuat wajah Luffy memerah seperti warna bajunya sendiri. Padahal mereka berada di bawah laut tapi Luffy merasakan wajahnya terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar Mera Mera no Mi milik Ace.

"I-itu... e-eh... a-aku..." Luffy aseakan kehabisan akal untuk mengelabui gadis berambut orange ini. Dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa berbohon pada gadis ini. Karena Nami pasti yang akan pertama kali mengetahui kebohongannya tersebut.

"Ohh... baiklah. Kalau begitu..." saat Nami hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba tangan Luffy yang satunya menahan pergelangan tangan Nami. Menandakan agar sang gadis pecinta mikan itu untuk tidak meninggalkan pria pecinta daging ini.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Nami," ucapnya tanpa memandang gadis itu. Topi jerami kesayangannya itu menghalangi sebagian wajah Luffy, membuat Nami tidak bisa melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

Mau tidak mau pun Nami hanya mengikut perintah senchou-nya itu. Tapi, saat dia hendak kembali duduk di samping Luffy, dia merasa dirinya ditarik oleh yang tak lain adalah Luffy sendiri hingga dirinya terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan calon raja bajak laut itu.

Punggung Nami bersandar di dada bidang Luffy dan Nami merasakan kedua tangan Luffy yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang kali ini wajah Nami yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"L-Luffy apa y-yang..."

"Nami..." keluar suara parau dari pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Waktu aku bertarung dengan Hody, aku melihatnya..."

"... Melihat?"

"Kau kan yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Hody di Ryuugu-jou. Jadi kupikir kau juga melihatnya."

Awalnya Nami tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luffy. Tapi mengingat topik pembicaraan mereka tadi, soal Arlong dan Hody, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Luffy.

"M-maksudmu soal... lambang Arlong..."

"...Ya..."

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Seakan saat ini yang mereka butuhkan adalah keheningan untuk menemani pembicaraan mereka, agar mereka dapat meresapi setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh masing-masing.

Badan Nami yang tadinya merasa tegang dalam pangkuan Luffy kini mulai rileks. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Luffy dan menutup matanya, seakan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan dari tubuh Luffy.

Luffy pun membiarkan dirinya (lagi) menjadi tempat sandaran oleh gadis yang sangat disayanginya. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Nami dan menghirup aroma jeruk yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Sewaktu melihat lambang Arlong di lengan Hody, perasaanku mulai kacau. Aku pun meminta Keimi untuk membawaku ke Umi no Mori dengan alasan ingin menemui Jimbei," Nami mulai bercerita. Luffy hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan cerita gadis di dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi, sebenarnya, aku ketakutan dan berharap bisa menemukanmu dan mengatakan soal Hody. Tapi, syukurlah aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu," senyum Nami.

"Lalu, saat kau bertarung melawan Hody, aku seperti melihat pertarunganmu dengan Arlong. Semua hampir sama. Kau yang terluka demi kami semua, juga... bekas luka ini pun... sama..." saat Nami menyentuh perban yang menutupi lukas bekas pertarungan Luffy dan Hoddy, lagi-lagi air matanya tak tertahankan lagi.

Nami kembali meneteskan air matanya sejak 2 tahun lalu saat dia menangis karena mendengar kabar tentang kematian Ace, kakak Luffy.

Mendengar cerita Nami barusan dan melihatnya menangis, Luffy sadar bahwa walau secara fisik dirinya semakin kuat tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melindungi navigator tersayangnya dari luka masa lalunya.

Saat ini yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengelus rambut orange panjang Nami, berharap bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

"Gomen ne, Nami. Di saat aku bertarung di atas sana, aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu ini," ucap Luffy yang jarang berbicara manis pada seseorang.

"Mm-mm... nggak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu," jawabnya dan menyampingkan tubuhnya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luffy.

Sebuah perasaan aneh seakan menggelitik diri pemuda pemakan Gomu Gomu no Mi ini. Sebuah perasaan aneh seakan di setrum oleh Biri ataupun akuma no mi miliki Enel. Dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya perasaan ini, tapi Luffy menemukan fakta bahwa perasaan 'misteri' ini entah mengapa membuat dirinya nyaman dan senang. Dan entah bagaimana Luffy seakan merasa hal itu berkat Nami yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini.

Bagaikan takdir, keduanya saling bertemu muka. Menatap wajah satu sama lain dan mengukirnya dalam ingatan masing-masing. Indah, itulah kata yang dapat digambarkan Luffy ketika dia menatap kedua bola mata orange milik Nami.

Tak ada yang bicara, tak ada yang bergerak. Keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Wajah mereka memerah, tapi itu bukan karena pantulan cahaya yang datang entah darimana.

Mengikuti instingnya, satu tangan Luffy diletakkannya di belakang kepala Nami sementara yang satunya lagi masih melingkar erat di pinggang Nami. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, perlahan Luffy makin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Nami pun mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga akhirnya...

...

...

...

"TEME KUSO SENCHOU! Apa yang kau (akan) lakukan pada Nami-san, HAH?" tiba-tiba sang koki playboy Mugiwara datang entah dari dunia mana, menggangu 2 sejoli yang baru saja mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Zoro, Usopp, dan Chopper (yang sudah dalam bentuk 'manusia'nya) datang dari belakang Sanji. Dan dengan sekali pukulan, Zoro berhasil membuat pingsan sang playboy itu. Lalu Usopp dan Chopper pun memikul pria blonde itu dan membawanya sejauh mungkin yang mereka bisa.

Luffy dan Nami hanya terdiam melihat 'drama' barusan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

"Gomen na, Luffy. Ada sedikit gangguan tadi. Ja ne," dan sang santoryuu kenshin pun meninggalkan tempat itu menyusul Usopp dan Chopper.

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Nami yang tiba-tiba sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang dan menyadari apa yang hampir saja mereka lakukan, wajah Nami makin memerah seakan terbakar oleh matahari. Dia pun langsung berdiri dan membelakangi Luffy.

"L-Luffy t-t-tadi..."

"G-gomen n-ne, Nami..." potong Luffy yang membuat sang navigator terkejut. Nami pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luffy. Tapi ekspresi senchou-nya sedikit terhalang oleh topi kesayanganya. Entah kenapa Nami merasa kesal dengan topi itu karena sering menyembunyikan wajah Luffy dari dirinya.

"N-nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi..."

"Tadi aku mencoba untuk me-menciummu. Padahal aku tahu kalau Nami pasti tidak menyukaiku. Makanya aku..." kata-kata Luffy langsung terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya dalam sekian detik dan Nami melepaskan bibirnya dari pemuda tersebut.

Ya, dia, seorang navigator bernama Nami telah jatuh cinta pada kaptennya sendiri bernama Monkey D. Luffy.

"N-Nami..."

"Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku tadi," ucapnya sembari memberikan senyuman termanis yang pernah Luffy lihat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," dia menepuk pundak Luffy pelan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang super innocent senchou yang sedang memproses dalam otaknya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Saat Nami menciumnya tadi, Luffy dapat merasakan aroma jeruk yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Begitu harum, begitu manis. Rasanya dia ingin merasakannya sekali lagi.

Monkey D. Luffy pun tersenyum. Lalu berlari mengejar gadis yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Hoy... Nami! Aku minta dicium lagi dong."

* * *

~oOo~

OWARI

~oOo~

* * *

Nyahahahaha... #evil smirk

Gomen kalau endingnya kayak gini. Soalnya pas mikirn akhirnya kayak gimana, perut saya tiba-tiba berbunyi alias lapar T.T

Jujur saja pas itu saya belum makan sejak pagi dan saat itu sudah jam 1 siang! Untung saja nggak mama dirumah. Kalau sampai ada, saya jamin nih fic bakalan nggak selesai!

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu udah baca fic saya ini, dan akhirnya mohon reviewnya^^ #bungkuk 90 derajat.


End file.
